Lovesick Mistake
by thornrulez001456
Summary: I lay on a bed of cold cement. It was not my first time, and it will not be my last. I wish it was though. So much pain in my body and heart. I felt frozen from the inside out. I would not speak. I refused to tell my friends of the pain or they would die. I guess I should explain myself though… When everything goes wrong, it's up to them to make it right.
1. Pain

_**Hey Friends. Well, I've been reading The Crucible, Which, if you're not religious, is a pretty good book. I've also been watching the movie in English and it got me thinking about a new fic that is only based off of lust and some other aspects of it., It is a BBRae with Terra bashing and Slade eviling things up. This takes place after Things change. Rated M for lust.**_

* * *

I lay on a bed of cold cement. It was not my first time, and it will not be my last. I wish it was though. So much pain in my body and heart. I felt frozen from the inside out. I would not speak. I refused to tell my friends of the pain or they would die. I guess I should explain myself though…

**Flashback:**

A fight with Slade landed me in a difficult situation, It was just after Beast Boy saw, or thought he saw, Terra and we had finally captured the monster. Bloody and bruised, Beast Boy and I were the only ones with enough energy to take the monster to the police station.

"Did you really see her?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Rae." He sighed. I ignored my nickname and he continued. "But, I'm glad. You know?" I looked at him confused and he gave a light chuckle. "I finally get closure and can move on. I don't have to always go down to that rock and feel sorry for myself. Haha. It's kinda funny though. It feels like I just got out of a bad relationship." I gave a light smile and continued walking with the knocked out monster in a cloud of my ora.

We walked a little further in silence. I suddenly felt cold and froze in my tracks.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said. "Are you okay?" He asked. But I couldn't hear him. My vision started to disappear as did the world. The last thing I heard was Beast Boy screaming my name and a voice I hadn't heard in Years. "Slade"

I woke up on the cold floor of a small rusted metal room. My cloak and leotard had a layer of dirt on them and I had a large meta-like chain around my neck, wrist, and ankles. I tried to use my powers but I couldn't do anything.

We walked out of the shadows and says, "Sleep well, my dear."

"Slade!" I growled. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Don't worry about your friend, my dear. He's fine." He chuckles. "For now."

"What do you want?" I asked. It was more out of fear then curiosity though.

He slides his face next to mine and he whispers in my ear, "What any man wants," He takes off his mask and I could feel is ice cold breath trailing down my next. "A true beauty like you."

Before I could react, He throws me to the floor and his body follows. For the first time, I finally see Slades face. His short grey hair manages to cover the top of his pale blue eye and eye patch. His pale eyes were as cold as the floor. I had never felt such terror in my life.

I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his. "I have been very patient with you, my dear." He whispers. His face just above mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew that what was about to happen would ruin me. But I could do nothing. I didn't have my power, the others didn't know where I was at and Beast Boy. I gasp at the thought.

"Wh-where's Beast Boy." I stuttered. I didn't mean to, but I was in a week situation.

"How about a deal." He said to me. "You do this for me, and I will let you both go." His offer baffled me. How do I know he wont just kill us or keep us here. "I can tell you don't believe me." He frowned. "Very well." He got off of me and move to the other side of the room. He sighed and kept facing the other way. "Very well. To ashore that I will keep my end, you must come to me whenever I call for you. If not," He finally turned to me and grabbed my neck, "I will sneak into your friends rooms in the darkness of the night and slight their throats. And you know that I am a very capable man." He pulled me to my feet and grabbed me by my arms, "my dear, sweet Raven." With every word, he kissed my skin. I was speechless. I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't. But I couldn't let my friends die. Not after all they have done to save me.

"O-Okay." I whispered.

I could feel him grin against my pale skin. "Perfect." He whispered. He grabbed me by my chains and threw me to the floor like an animal pulling its meat down for the final kill.

He tore off my cloak and started to peel off my leotard. I turned my head to the side as he slid of my undergarments and his soon followed. We lay still in nothing but our skin and hair. I tried to look everywhere but him, but every time I tried he would scream at me, telling me to look at the face of my lover. I was scared that if I didn't, he would kill me. His eyes looked into mine like a starving wolf. I had never felt so weak before. He finally set his first blow. I screamed in pain and he just continued. Going faster and faster, until he reached his climax and fell next to me.

After a few minutes of him laying next to me as I lay in fetal position, He gets up and tosses me clothes that are similar to the ones he destroyed.

"Get dressed and go." He says while getting dressed. "And one more thing, don't tell your friends. We must keep this a secret for as long as possible."

I finished getting dressed and he releases my shackles. "How do I know when you will call me?" I asked. I was on the verge of tears, but I still needed to know.

"I will tell you soon. Now go. And don't worry about your friend. He is back at home, thinking that it was all a dream. Just tell him that he was to tired to remember anything and that you took care of it."

He opened the door and I headed out, "Oh and Raven." I tuned back to him and he turned away, "I will see you soon." He gave a heavy chuckle and I left in a hurry.

Once I got to the tower, the lights were off and everyone was in bed. I hurried to my room and shut the door. I grabbed some clothes and went to the shower in my room. I turned on the water to the point where it burnt my skin. I sat on the shower floor, scrubbing my body till it turned red. I got out and went to my bed and passed out in pain.

**End Flashback**

That has been going on for the past two weeks. Slade would call me twice a week, I'd go, he'd violate me, I'd go home, take a shower, and pass out in pain. No one knew but Slade and I.

* * *

_**So, is it good. I'm sorry if the lemons aren't very good. I'm still a virgin so, yeah.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thorn Out**_


	2. Wait

_**Hello. I'm here with another chapter and I hope it's just as good, or better, then my last one. Anyways, thank you...**_

_**koryandrs  
mazyeyes123 **_

_**For reviewing and giving me your opinion.**_

_**I don't own Teen Titans. Just the idea. Which I got off a book.**_

* * *

It's been about a month since I saw, or though I saw, ever since, Ravens been acting weird. When I woke up the day after the incident, I was in my room. The next day I talked to Raven about it and she told me that I passed out due to exhaustion. She also told me that she finished her business and then took me home. I don't remember falling asleep. Was I really that tired. Or is she lying to me. But if she is then, why?

Whats even weirder is that Ravens been skipping missions and wont come out of her room unless necessary.

I walked down the hall when I saw Robin standing outside Ravens room. He looked furious. She opened her door and I could barely hear her whisper a hello.

I stayed quite and hid behind a corner as I heard Robin start talking to her. "Raven." He said firmly. "Where have you been? You've been skipping out on missions, you never come out anymore." His voice softened as he looked closer at her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She whispered. "Just the flu."

"You could have told us. We could help you..."

"No." She interrupted. "I'm fine. I'll be down for training tomorrow."

"Raven, you don't. I mean."Robin stated stuttering. He didn't really know how to talk to her when she felt so weak. None of us did. She was always so strong and stuck it out. Robin finally gave a sigh and replied, "Fine, but just tell me if you can't handle it. I don't want to out of commission for any longer."

Robin finally walked away and I started walking towards Ravens room. I was curious to see what was up.

"Hey Rae," I said just before she shut her door. Her body stiffened as is I just scared the crap out of her.

She looked at me and gave a sigh of relief. "What." She asked coldly. I flinched and she sighed again. "Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"It's cool. But, how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just a little cold. Now can I please go..." She tried shutting the door on me and I pt my foot in the way.

"C'mon Rae," I said. "I thought we were past this."

Past what?" She ask.

"Past you lying to me." Her eyes widened and she broke down.

"It's not my fault." She wept. "I didn't want any of this to happen."

I crouched down next to her and held her, "Sh..." I whispered. "It's okay." I picked up he wet face and placed it i my hands. "Now tell me, what happened.

She tried clearing her throat and whimpered. "Slade..." She took a breath and continued. " He... he. ra-" But before she could say anything else, she passed out.

I ran to the common room, clutching a weak, tired Raven and yelled for our friends.

Cyborg was o the couch watching TV when he heard us come in. "What happened?" He yelled.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Get her to the medical room." He shouted frantically.

We rushed her to the med room and called the others. Once we were all in there, we did some test on her. She was not only tired, but bruised and hungry. She was starving herself. What did Slade do to make her so weak. Did he...? My fists clenched and I punched a hole through the wall. I couldn't take it anymore, I just... I walked out.

I walked to my room and Cyborg chased after me. "Yo B," Cy said.

"What." I asked. I was pissed. She was killing herself. And whats worse is that it was all because of Slade.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you think?" I growled.

"Listen, B." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried about Rae. We all are. But you can't just go around punch'n holes in walls cause you can't control your temper."

"That's not it, Cy." He looked at me and raised a brow. I sighed and continued. "Before Raven passed out, she tried telling me something. She said it involved Slade." Cyborg looked at me as if I just punched him in the stomach.

"B," He whispered. "Slade's gone and he's not comin back."

"Then why would Raven say he was involved?" I asked.

"She could just be talking about when her father tried to take over the world. Maybe he did something then and it finally hit her."

I shrugged Cyborg's hand off my shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Your wrong." I growled, "I saw him when I went to the carnival."

"B, what are you talking about?"

I sighed and explained. "After I thought I saw Terra, I went to the old carnival where I learned that she was betraying us. In the fun house, I was attacked by one of Slade's robots and he was talking to me through it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard Robin say behind me.

With out looking at him a quickly replied, "because you wouldn't believe me." As soon as I said that, I just walked away. Somehow Robin came from the same direction as my room and I had to wonder around the tower. _"So much for a cool exit." _I thought to myself. _"Ugh! I've lived in this tower for almost four years and I still manage to get myself lost." _After about an hour of wondering around, I find myself staring at the door to the medical room. I punch in the code and the door slowly slides open. I walk inside and the only sound you could hear is the sound of Ravens soft breathing. I sighed. I was glad that Raven was breathing. I slide into the seat next to the bed. She looked so, _weak._ I hated seeing her so miserable.

So, I just sit there and wait...

* * *

_**I hope it was good. Tel me if you think so.**_

**_R&R _**

**_Thorn Out_**


	3. Hurt

_**Hey! I want to just get started so, thank you...**_

_**luv ta luv ya  
mazyeyes123  
xXxMillaxXx  
**_

_**For reviewing.**_

* * *

The lights were blinding. It was the first time in what felt like months that I saw light so bright. It was, nice. I finally opened my eyes and they adjusted to the light rather quickly. I look around and I finally realize that I'm in the medical room. The white sheets lingered over my small body. I look over to my left and find a sleeping changeling next to me. I don't dare move, he might wake up. But, why am I in the medical room? The thoughts of my previous encounter with him rush back to my head as I hold back my scream. "_Did I tell_ him?" I thought. _"I hope not. Cause if I did, Slade would..."_ I didn't have time to react. A sudden flash of light and I was knocked out again.

I woke up later in the same surroundings I was all to familiar with. The metal room.I looked down and found the exact same chains on me as always._ 'Slade'_ I thought._ 'How did he...' _

"Hello my pet." I heard him say. "I apologize for dragging you here so unexpected. But it seems we are in a bit of a predicament." He walked closer to me and grabbed me by my hair. He pulled my face up to his. "You were about to say something to your little friend, weren't you?"

"I-I..." Before I could finish me sentence, He through me to the wall.

"You know what will happen if they figure out, don't you?" I nodded and he laughed. "Good girl." He came closer to me and took off his mask. That face of his. It was scarier to me than the worst monster I've ever encountered. In fact, he was possibly the worst monster I've ever encountered. "Do you remember what I told you." I once again nodded and he once again laughed. Every time after Slade violated me, he would tell me different ways he would torture them. He even told me that he would do the same thing he does to me, to Starfire. She was so naive and so innocent. I couldn't let her go through the same thing I was going through. "Are you ready for your punishment." I thought back on all the times that my friends had sacrificed their lives for me. And it all ended back to the time that Trigon returned. They could have died a painful death, but they did it. All for me. I nodded in response to Slade and he started to undress.

He was in his tight fitting underwear before he came close to me and started to remove my clothes. We were once again in nothing but his pride and my shame. He then climbed on top of me and thrust his member into me. I held back my screams like I always did. He would continue to shout at me. Telling me to scream his name. I would always refuse and he would always thrust harder and faster. After what felt like hours of torture, he finally reached his climax and got off of me.

"My dear," He said, grabbing his clothes, "If you don't start cooperating, I will be forced to take my anger out on your friends." I couldn't move. He looked back at me and sighed. "I will help you to the tower just this once. And before you start to worry about your friends finding out, don't worry. It was already late and I had a little leftover knock out gas from our first encounter." He gave me a sinister smile and picked me up. He grabbed the rest of my clothes and gave me what I hope is the remaining sleeping gas and took me home.

I woke up hours later and found myself back on a bed the medical room with all the wires attached to my body and a ball of green fur at my feet. Wait...? What was at my feet? I take a closer look at it. It was only Beast Boy in cat form.

"Beast Boy." I whispered, nudging him with my foot. He then rolled on his back and I held back a giggle. He was always such a kid. "Beast Boy." I said a little louder and nudging him once again. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He then jumped off the bed and morphed into himself.

"Hey Rae," He said still half asleep. "How ya feeln' today?"

"Better." I told him. Of course I was lying, but I couldn't let his now that. "What happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" He asked. This time almost completely awake.

"No." I lied.

"Rae, you passed out two days ago."

"What?" I already knew That I passed out, but I thought that it was only for a few hours, not forty-eight of them. "Why?"

"You were so tired and you hadn't eaten anything in awhile. Rae, you were dying." His gaze started to scare me. He looked so afraid. _'Did I do that to him?' _I thought. _'Did I do that to all of them?'_

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Raven." I took my chin in his left hand and looked me dead in the eyes. "You shouldn't be sorry about it. You were sick. You didn't mean for it to happen." As soon as he let go of my chin, the others walked in.

"Raven." Robin said. "What happened?"

"I passed out." I told him. "I thought you already knew that."

Robin let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to have you back."

"Yes friend Raven." Star smiled.

"Yeah." Cy said, trailing behind him. "And don't go starvin' yourself again. Got it." I gave a light smile and nodded. I was glad that they were all okay. It made me believe that what I was doing was the right thing.

No matter how badly it hurt...

* * *

_**Is it good? I hope**_ _**you liked it. And I'm sorry for any grammar errors. My keyboards a little busted.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thorn Out! **_


End file.
